


My Planeswalker- A MTG Parody of My Immortal

by commoner64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Liliana Vess goes on crazy goffik adventures!!!!All credit goes to the authors of the original fic





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Liliana Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long black raven hair (thats how i got the name). With purple tips and red streaks that reach my mid back and icy blue eyes that look like limpid tears. A lot of people tell me that I look like Billy Eyelash (AN: if you don’t know who the fuck that is then get out of here!) I’m not related to Brendon Urie but I wish i was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a necromancer, and I go to a magic school called Ravnica Academy in Ravnica where I’m a senior (I’m eighteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. An I also have a bunch of markings on my skin from the evil dwagon >:3 Nicol Bolas. I was walking outside Ravnica Academy. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Boros stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Liliana!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jace Beleren!

“What’s up Jace?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. My Planeswalker- Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 xxrakdos666xx 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW Boros preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a mana symbol necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Chandra (AN: Abby dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long flaming raven black hair with green streaks and opened her flaming-red orbs. She put on her Panic at the Disco t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Jace Beleren yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Jace?” she asked as we went out of the Dimir Guild common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Jace walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Hollywood Undead is having a concert in Orzhova.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. BOLAS!” I screamed. I love HU. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY BOROS OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN ABBY! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I summoned some zombies. I read a depressing book while I forced them to disintigrate with the flick of my wrist (I like playing up the drama okay!!!!!) and I listened to some HU. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Jace was waiting there in front of his flying car (Just like Tommy Wiseau was going to do in The Room). He was wearing a Panic at the disco t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Jace!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Liliana.” he said emoly. We walked into his flying black Bentley (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Hollywood Undead and Fallout Boy (Stop saying Fallout Boy is for Preps okay!!!!). We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Hollywood Undead.

“We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream, When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?.” sang Johnny(I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Johnny is so fucking hot.” I said to Jace, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Jace looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Jace sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Johnny and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Jace. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Johnny and Jorel for their autographs and photos with them. We got HU concert tees. Jace and I crawled back into the Bentley, but Jace didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Selesnyan Forest! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok lilianas name is LILNIANA nut mary su OK! JACE IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXRAKDOSXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“JACE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Jace didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Lilana?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Jace leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Jace kissed me passionately. Jace climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Niv-Mizzet!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP BEING MEAN! if u flam it menz ur a BOROS or a azorius ! Da only reson Mizzet swor is coz he hadn’t had a human to eat all day ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Niv-Mizzet made and Jace and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Jace comforted me. When we went back to the academy, Mizzet took us to Professor Lazav and Professor Vraska who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Selesnyan Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Vraska.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Lazav.

And then Jace shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Mizzet and Professor Vraska still looked mad but Professor Lazav said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Jace and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Liliana?” Jace asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Jace was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Undead’ by Hollywood Undead. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two black mana symbols in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the mess Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have a metal thingy on his back anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Jace’s. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy American accent. He looked like the hot version of Count Olaf from A Series of Unfourtanate Events. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl and I don’t have a girldick :(.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Ral Zarek, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Jace came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! LIananaisn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A RAKDOS WORSHIPPER! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jace and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Rakdos things on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Jace. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Jace. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Jace, Jace!” I screamed while getting an organism when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Jace arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Ral!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Jace pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You filthy fuckn cheater!!!!!!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Jace ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Ral’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Lazav and some other people.

“RAL ZAREK, YOU MOTHERFUKER!” I yelled. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r an Azorius!!!!

XXXXXHEKARAXISXHOTXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Jace came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Liliana, it’s not what you think!” Jace screamed sadly.

“Goddammit Jace put on some clothes!!!!!!” I screamed emoly

“Oops I guess I was too sad and forgot to put on clothes” he cast an illusion spell to hide his nudity which was sad because his dingaling was HUGE

My friend Nissa Darkmoon smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing striped elf makeup on. Nissa was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are blood elves and one of them is a necromancer but Rakdos killed her mother and her father was arrested for elf crimes because he was a big jerk. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Darkmoon and not Revane. (Since she has converted to Rakdosism she is in Rakdos now not Selesnya. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous goblinfucker!” Lazav demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Ral, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Jace!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Liliana was so mad at me. I had went out with Ral (I’m bi and so is Liliana) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Tomik, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Jace anymore!” said Ral.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Selesnya Forest where I had lost my virility to Jace and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXSEXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Jace for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Jace.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and and a bunch of horns and everything started flying towards me! He was 30 feet tall (a total hottie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Rakdos!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Rakdos casted a binding spell and I couldn’t run away.

“Fuckbiscuits!” I shouted at him. Rakdos fell out of the sky and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Liliana.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Ral Zarek!”

I thought about Ral and his sexah eyes and his gothic salt and pepper hair and how his face looks just like Brendan Urie. I remembered that Jace had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Jace went out with Ral before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Rakdos!” I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Jace!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Rakdos got a dude-ur-so-stoopid look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Ral, then thou know what will happen to Jace!” he shouted. Then suddenly Niv-Mizzet came flying into the woods. 

“What the fuk are you doing motherfuker!?!?!?!” He roared angrily at Rakdos. 

“None of your business you stupid fucking prep!!!” Rakdos roared back. 

Then the two started fighting eachother. But it looked like they were pretendng to fight.

“Go away Liliana this is where we go to secretly hook up!!!!” Rakdos shouted angrily

So I ran off and watched through a tree. Then Rakdos and Niv-Mizzet started making out and Niv-Mizzet stuck his thingy into Rakdos’s heinie and breathing fire. 

Wow! I thought to myself as my homophobia started to melt away. Maybe Jace’s past wasn’t such a big deal after all.

Suddenly Jace came into the woods.

“Jace!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a mana symbol. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into school together making out. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u idits if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out Nissa isn’t a high eld afert al n she n blood elf r evil datz y dey movd guilz ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Rkdos all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between Panic at the Disco, Black Parade, and MCR. The other people in the band are Chandra, Ral, Jace, Gideon (although we call him Julius now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Garruk. Only today Jace and Ral were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Jace was probably crying while jacking off and Ral was probably watching a depressing movie like Marley and Me. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and cool markings and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘The Light’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Liliana! Are you OK?” Chandra asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Rakdos came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Ral! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Jace. But if I don’t kill Ral, then Rakdos, will fucking kill Jace!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Jacejumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Jace started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Niv-Mizzet walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Liliana Jace has been found in his room. He jerked himself off to death.”


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i sed stup flaming up azorz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend Abby 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Chandra tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Niv-Mizzet chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I summoned more zombies. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Lazav was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Arlinn was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU WEIRDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Ral ran in.

“Pocket sand!” he yelled at Lazav and Loopin, throwing pocket sand out the window. I took my gun and shot Lazav and Arlinn a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Niv-Mizzet ran in. “Liliana, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Lazav and Arlinn and then he bared his teeth and suddenly…

Garruk ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Garruk? You’re just a little bitch!”

“I MAY BE A BITCH….” Hargirid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A RAKDOSIST!”

“This cannot be.” Lazav said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Ral’s pocket sand had scraped him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Arlinn held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Arlinn said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Garruk said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Lazav asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he   
was connected with Rakdos.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stop f,aing ok Garrukis a werdo 2 a lot of ppl in ravnikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus Garruk isn’t really in luv wif Liliana dat was Gideon ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to summon some zombies again with the silver pentagram that jayc had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS gaRRUK but it was ral. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but tibalt changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Jace…………….ballas has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my mana drain. Lazav and Arlinn and GARIK were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were WEIRDOS and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Dumbledore had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway garik came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“linaaI need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Garruk had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No lillania.” Garrik says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Lazav and Arlinn.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is JYCE?”

Garrik rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, lilyannia,” Nivlymizzet said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Garruk yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” B'loody Mary said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I summoned some more zombies feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so layzav and arlin couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Ral was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Jace had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Jace. He was sucking some dick from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Ral had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Jaces. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Coraline (Coraline is my OC and if you dont know who tat is then fuk you!!!!) who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“RAL you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Jace!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Tibalt changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to JACE…………….BOLS has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 ABBY MY RAKDOS BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY ABBY DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


End file.
